


Scent Compatible

by Angel170



Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Zachariah (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Court Case, Court House, Lawyers, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Sam Winchester, do not copy to another site, not accurate lawyering, scenting square, unrequited Lucifer/Sam, unrequited Zachariah/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Based on an episode from the 90's puppet show Dinosaurs.Sam Winchester is an Omega lawyer who is ready to find his perfect mate and stops using scent blockers to attract a desirable Alpha. Too bad the one Alpha he never wanted seems to be the only one who likes his smell. worried and only slightly panicked he rushes out of the gated city and out into the wild forest to his big brothers cabin. Can Sam find freedom from the wrong Alpha and find love with the right one?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: ABO Bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728799
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Scent Compatible

  
  


He smiled into the mirror, today was the day everything would change. For years now Sam had been on blockers to mask his scent. Society celebrated Omegas who decided to hide their scents in order to focus on their education and careers, even making sure the pills were free and easy to obtain. Then once the Omega felt ready to find their perfect mate they would stop taking the high-grade scent blockers and allow their natural scent to bloom and attract their mate. The scent would only attract the person they were compatible with and turn all others away. Sam had been on blockers since the beginning of his first heat when he was 14 years old. He had never even gotten to smell himself before swallowing the small pill, but it was what he wanted. He’d always known he wanted to be a lawyer and wanted to have a successful career before being ready to settle down and take a mate. 

It was actually thanks to his current court case against the Sandover Bridge and Iron company that he first felt the urge to find a mate. His opposing counsel was none other than Lucifer Morningstar. The sexy, enigmatic and intelligent Alpha was everything Sam could want in a mate. 

He could just imagine it: him walking into the courtroom, his head held high in his newest pressed suit, his chestnut locks combed back so his sharp jaw and hazel eyes were on display. Lucifer would be bent down talking to his client before Sam’s scent tickled his nose. He’d sniff the air, scenting Sam’s modern and sophisticated aroma that matched his own perfectly before his dark eyes would land on Sam. They’d meet in the middle of the room before the Alpha would pull Sam to him and kiss him hungrily.

Chuckling, he shook his head from the self-indulgent daydream and began getting dressed. He knew his mate might not be Lucifer but he was okay with that; really he was just excited to meet his match. He placed the familiar pill bottle back into the cabinet unused. It would take a few hours for yesterday’s dose to leave his system, but he wasn’t needed in court until the afternoon anyway. He couldn’t wait. 

On his way to the courthouse he could feel a tingle in his nose like a sneeze that wouldn’t come. Some people moved out of his way and one of the court officers covered his nose when Sam walked up to the door. He knew the longer an Omega stayed on the blockers the stronger their scent would become, but he honestly didn’t think he warranted such a reaction. He was barely even 30 years old after all. As he reached his table Lucifer stood up and the grimace on his face was all Sam needed to know they were not mates.

“Winchester, wow congrats on being ready to attract a mate.”

“Thank you Morningstar, is it very strong?” He asked the last part low.

Lucifer bent down to speak low but his nose scrunched up at the smell. “Honestly it kinda stinks, reminds me of burning rubber and something hot more than fire. But hey, it’s fine ‘cause your mate is gonna love it. And it’s not like anyone can make you go back on blockers anyway, whoever can’t handle it can go fuck themselves. I wish you luck Winchester.”

“Thanks.” Watching Lucifer go back to his own table, he realized he was a little let down that they weren’t a match, but he was glad that his opinion of the other man had been right, regardless of how vile his client was.

The smell of burning metal and hot coals announced Zachariah Adler’s entrance. The CFO of Sandover walked up to Lucifer and shook his hand before pausing. Sam looked on in annoyance, seeing the older, balding man sniff the air, taking deep, lung-filling breaths before a visibly excited shutter went through him. Sam felt sorry for whatever poor bastard had a scent Adler enjoyed, the man was a creep. Before this trial Sam didn’t even think CFOs even came to court unless  _ they _ were the ones being sued, yet Adler had been here everyday wanting to know what was going on and generally being annoying.

“You!”

Sam was startled out of his thoughts seeing Zachariah directly in front of him. The wooden table separated them but the older Alpha was leaning over it to get into the Omega’s face.

“You’re my Omega.”

“No, I certainly am not!” Sam growled back.

“Watch it Omega,” his eyes turned Alpha red as he glared at Sam. “You will kneel and receive my bite.”

The back of Sam’s spine snapped, feeling like something was trying to push him into complying but he mentall swatted it away. He would never allow Zachariah to give him a claiming bite, let alone let some Alpha command him into doing anything. “Get the fuck away from me!”

Zachariah’s face turned an interesting shade of purple as he reared back his hand, clearly intent on delivering a blow to the younger man. Lucifer stepped in and grabbed his client trying to pull him. “Adler, you can not just claim an Omega at first smell like a pup. You need to do something that matches your wealth and status.” 

Sam watched in horror as the court officers surrounded them and tried to calm Adler down. When they blocked Sam’s view Lucifer turned to him, his eyes wide and pleading. “Run Sam, I’ll try and hold him off. Go now.”

Without another word Sam got up and raced out of the excited and panicked courthouse. 

After stopping at home for his emergency bag he quickly headed out of town, passed the thick stone walls surrounding the city and into the lush green forest. There was only one place he could go to, one place where he could be safe and no one would know to find him. His older brother Dean lived deep in the forest, away from the city and its rules. Away from Zachariah and the scent-bonding laws that would dictate that the Omega belonged with the old, balding Alpha. He wasn’t going to run away forever, he would never bring that type of trouble to his brother’s door. He just needed a few days to come up with a plan. 

It took two days to reach the higher elevation of the forest. His food supply was nearly depleted and he had had to wash himself in running streams but his skin still glistened with sweat and a light splattering of dirt from the forest floor. When his eyes landed on his brother's cottage he nearly collapsed in gratitude. Necessary though it was, he did not want to spend another night sleeping outdoors. Stepping onto the dark wood porch that Dean had built himself he had just raised his hand to knock on the door when it was thrown open, two pairs of arms reaching out to pull him inside and surround him in tight hugs and the smell of his family, his pack.

“Sammy, what are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

Dean’s deep timber was like a balm to Sam’s soul, “it’s Sam.” He joked back, already feeling freer. The trio made their way to the couch so Sam could fill his brother and brother-in-law in on everything.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel, Dean’s Omega mate and husband titled his head in confusion. “You don’t smell bad to me at all.”

“Yeah, you smell fine to me and you know I’d have no problem telling you if you smelled like garbage.”

Flip-flopping between wanting to know and not wanting to know, he asked nervously, “what do I smell like?”

Castiel leaned in, the older Omega’s scent of cedar sweetgrass and fresh dirt calming Sam when he would usually be nervous by someone sniffing him so closely. “Raspberry, lilac and” He inhaled deeply, a quizzical look on his face before he nodded to himself. “Birchwood definitely.”

“That, that actually sounds like a nice combination.”

“It is, honestly kinda reminds me of Mom with the raspberry, and you know us Winchesters tend to have a woodsy undertone.” Dean’s own scent was whiskey, rain and oakmoss, so Sam had no choice but to agree.

“But how could this happen? Zachraiah was so sure of my scent, and even Lucifer swore my scent was unappealing. Is that normal? For the scent to change?”

The brothers shared a worried frown before Castiel called their attention, reminding them that before he mated Dean the Omega was a historical scholar and taught at many universities. “There is an old belief that humanity locking themself away in metal cities and living within the walls of modern life away from nature has had a negative effect on our bodily chemistry. Our scents are just like any other part of us and would be subject to change depending on our environment. If Dean still lived in the city and never spent time outside, his hair would be darker but because he spends most of his day in the woods his freckles are more pronounced and his hair is lighter due to sun exposure. With the time it took you to reach our home, it makes sense that your body chemistry would change just enough to give you a more natural scent, the scent you were meant to have.”

“Hopefully that means that Zach guy isn’t the Alpha you’re meant to have. If he likes disgusting smells, I doubt he’s gonna like you now.”

“I don’t think this is something Sam should have to worry about right now.” Castiel patted his husband's knee before standing up. “Let’s focus on enjoying having the family together and giving Sam some time to acclimate to everything before bringing up the Alpha again.” 

The brothers readily agreed, neither wanting to spend their day worrying over possibilities. Days passed in relative peace, Sam relaxing on the nearby lake, fishing or assisting Castiel with his research for the Omega professor’s virtual classes. He had three days of tranquility away from the stressors of the city and his scent compatibility with Adler before his phone rang and the news broke that he had to return.

Sam had nearly panicked talking to his bosses. He desperately tried to get them to understand that he refused to be with Zachariah, that he was nothing like the Alpha he wanted, no he hadn’t found another worthy Alpha but he knew he didn’t want Zach. His bosses had decided to try and help Sam, scheduling him and Adler to take their issues to an arbitrator who will hopefully side with Sam. It wasn’t often that an Omega refused an Alpha, but it wasn’t unheard of - some Alphas were complete knotheaded idiots after all.

The day of the arbitration Sam walked up the courthouse steps flanked by his brother and brother-in-law; the pair had refused to let Sam come by himself. The younger Omega had to remind both that murder was still illigal. Dean didn’t seem fazed by it, but the look on Castiel’s face reminded him that the older Omega was a perfect match for his brother and together they could probably get away with a heinous crime quite easily. Instead of being scared by the thought, Sam found it quite soothing to his frazzled nerves. Neither man would allow any harm to come to Sam, that much was clear. 

Sam’s law firm had sent a lawyer ahead of them, one of the partners of another firm, someone who was well-versed in these types of cases. Walking up to the meeting room the Omega was shocked by the delicious scent wafting from the open door: vanilla, butterscotch and cream soda. Sam hadn’t eaten any type of sugary treats in months and he could feel his mouth water at the promise of flavorful delights. Walking into the room his eyes landed on a golden-haired male Alpha looking through a packet of papers. The unknown Alpha looked up at Sam, his eyes reminding the younger man of sunlight through whiskey.

“You Sammy’s lawyer or you with the prick?” Dean’s gruff voice cut off the staring between Sam and the Alpha.

“I’m Sam’s lawyer, Ken-doll, I would never work for anyone like Adler. Names Gabriel Angelus. You must be Dean Winchester, his older brother. It’s good you decided to join us, showing that Sam is family-oriented and has people in his life will help him to prove he doesn’t need the douche nozzle.” 

“Do you think you can actually win?” Castiel asked, his blue eyes staring into the shorter man unnervingly. 

“Look, as a lawyer I can’t promise to win any case. It’s like a doctor promising they can cure whatever ails you, it’s not done. What I will say is that I’m the damn best, I don’t lose cases. And I damn sure won’t give up or stop until Sam is free. The law says once an Omega’s scent attracts an Alpha then those two need to get together and knock boots, that they’re a perfect match. By agreeing to go off blockers Sam agreed to the rules, at least that’s what Zachy’s team is gonna say. But the law doesn’t want to force anyone together. It’s too close to rape for anyone’s taste, so we just need to show that Sam is perfectly capable of making this decision for himself. That he has family, hobbies, friends, a successful career, and has no reason to not be trusted.”

Sam nodded along, understanding exactly what Gabriel was going to do. “It’s the Jake Talley vs Azazel defense?”

Gabriel aimed a bright smile at Sam, making the Omega a little weak in the knees. “Exactly, looks and brains in spades. It’s all about proving Adler is the one who has more to gain by lying about compatibility than Sam-a-lam here. Don’t worry, I’ve got this handled. And if for some reason that play doesn’t work, I got other ones up my sleeve.”

Sam attempted to get the lawyer to spill about what his back up plans were but the Alpha wouldn’t budge, simply joking and playing around until the three Winchesters actually forgot where they were and allowed themselves to relax, their carefree scents taking over the room until the door opposite them opened allowing for Adler and his attorney to come in. Sam was shocked to see it wasn’t Lucifer.

Gabriel touched his elbow, his only warning before soft warm air tickled his ear as Gabe whispered to him, “Lucifer Moringstar refused to work with Adler. His firm actually threatened to drop Sandover if Adler pushed. As far as I know Adler might be on the chopping block, which is good since I read your reports and you totally woulda ripped them apart last week.”

Sam shivered and tried to play it off as nerves. It would be completely unprofessional to get involved with the lawyer his company hired to get him away from an unwanted mating. He didn’t want Zachriah’s lawyer to think they could claim Sam as a young and lustful Omega that needed the older man to bring him to heel.

The old Alpha took a deep breath as he sat down opposite Sam. His bloated face turned red with anger as he glared hatefully at Sam. “What is the meaning of this!”

“What now?” Gabriel rolled his eyes bored.

“His scent has changed, it’s disgusting now. Get back his delicious smell this instant!”

Sam blinked back in shock. He had actually forgotten that his brother and Cas had told him that he didn’t smell like burning rubber. By the looks on both their faces it was obvious they had forgotten as well. The arbitrator coughed into their hand, bringing attention to their entrance, which everyone seemed to have missed.

The arbitrator raised their brow, not bothering with even taking their seat. “If the scent is displeasing to you then I don’t think we have anything further to discuss.”

Zachariah's attorney was quick to speak up and throw blame, “your honor it’s obviously the work of Angelus. It’s one of his tricks and we demand he reverse whatever he’s done to change the Omega’s scent.”

“I haven’t done anything and I resent the accusation. I don’t need to do anything like that when it’s so obvious Zachariah never deserved as wonderful an Omega or man like Sam Winchester!”

Sam was not going to pop a boner in the middle of arbitration, nope...absolutely not. He crossed one leg over the other shyly.

Gabriel pulled out 2 sheets of paper from his stack, passing them towards the arbitrator. “If you would take a look at section 2-15c you will see that it cites a prior ruling in favor of the Omega after her scent naturally changed. The paper beneath it is a peer-reviewed medical study that proves being around nature for an extended period of time can change a person’s scent. The medical studies concluded that the new scent was in fact the actual  _ true _ scent since once it changed it couldn’t change again. If Mr. Adler doesn’t like Mr. Winchester’s natural scent then Sam is not in fact his Omega, and no one not even the court can force him to be.

“I will have to agree. I don’t think there’s anything more for us to discuss.” Before the arbitrator could officially conclude the meeting Zachariah shoved the table into Sam and stood up. 

Gabriel reacted faster than anyone else and slammed Zach facedown into the table, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he spoke through gritted teeth too low for Sam to hear. Adler whimpered and his hunched shoulders relaxed as he submitted to the younger Alpha. The court officer came and separated them. The arbitrator called an end to their session and granted Sam the win. Dean and Cas hugged Sam tightly before the younger Winchester hugged his lawyer. 

“Congrats Samshine.”

“Thank you so much Gabriel, how did you know my scent had changed? I didn’t even tell the bosses.”

“I didn’t, one of my backup plans was to send you camping for two weeks and hope it changed. But, once you came into the room I knew which plan I’d need if the Talley one failed.” The joyful Alpha bit his lip nervously before he seemed to find his nerve. “Would you like to go out sometime?”

“Really? You want to go out with me?”

“Hold on, isn't that like against the rules or something? You’re his lawyer.” Dean spoke up before a smack to his arm made him glare petulantly at his own mate.

“I’m not his lawyer anymore and we don’t even work for the same firm. Look Sam I gotta be honest, when I first smelled you I knew you were my Omega. I never met anyone who smelled like home. But, I want us to get to know each other. Scent is important, don't get me wrong, but I want to know about what kind of man you are.”

Years later Sam would congratulate himself on not outright swooning in the middle of the room, but it was a very near thing. Of course his husband and mate, Gabriel, would over-dramatize everything and say that he was ready to catch his Samsquatch before he hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read until the end please hit kudos and if you liked the fic please let me know in the comments what stayed with you.
> 
> Endless thanks goes to thinkwritexpress-official on tumblr for beta reading especially so quickly so I could post it before the month ended.
> 
> Also thank you to my tumblr wife Icecream-and-gadreel for letting me play with her Moosing-star ship. I wanted to keep going to give Lucifer a happy ending but this was a terrible month and I needed to get something posted.
> 
> For anyone wondering following my bingo card I'm not going to be focusing on new square stories next month instead I really want to finish the promised sequels so those will be the only squares I'll be doing from now on.
> 
> Scent combinations (except for the nasty ones) were taken from the serpent and flame candles.


End file.
